Every Heart Needs Comfort
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona is upset and having trouble as she is remembering being in the tower but Shrek helps her calm down.


**Every Heart Needs Comfort**

**A/N**

**I was feeling a little sad eariler and wanted to write and doing something about Warrior Fiona came into mu mind but this was something Calm Waters on the Shrek Goes Fourth forum on here was looking fotward to as we were talking about Warrior Fiona but she was looking for drabbles and I wanted to do this.**

**In this we see how Warrior Fiona decided to take life into her own hands along with meeting Brogn and Team Ogre but we also fast forward to present Fiona and her fear of being in the tower and Shrek comforting her knowing the little secret about her sleeping by candle light but I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Fiona woke up with a jolt as she was back in the tower as it was the middle of the night and she had became her night time form but her sky blue eyes were full of sadness as she knew her parents had probably forgotten about her along with those who truly cared about her as the tears fell from her eyes and let them flow.

It had been many years since that fateful day her parents had brought her to the tower and told her that her prince would rescue her from her curse but now she was doubting it as her hair was long and messy and she'd grown buff but sighed.

The only light that filled the room was candle light as she curled up in a ball but there was something she could do and that was take her life into her own hands as she decided to do something bold, leave the tower.

She had read many books about escaping and had gotten rope but noticed the dragon had gone which was odd but didn't mind as she grabbed the rope and climbed down it but once on the ground kept running as she was free...

But she was ubaware as she was walking through the forest, that Baba and the witches were watching and were stunned seeing an ogress in the forest this late at night and thought she was with the movement but she wasn't.

"Let's get her!" Baba demanded as they gave chase.

Fiona wondered why they were chasing her or what she'd done wrong but she slipped on a rock as the witches surrounded her.

"What did I do?" she asked standing her ground.

"All ogres must be handed over to Rumpelstilkin." Baba answered.

This worried Fiona but before the witches could do anything, she heard the sound of battle horns but unaware that it was an army of ogres as they were taking care of the witches but Fiona was stunned seeing their bravery.

Brogan laughed seeing the witches leave at once.

Fiona was shaking as he helped her up.

"You'll be okay.

Those jerks are gone.

Rumpel sends them after us to make us their slaves but we make sure that doesn't happen.

We're a movement fighting for ogre freedom in the turmoil gripped kingdom.

I'm Brogan.

What about you?" he told her.

"Fiona." she answered softly.

He understood as he let her go with them but didn't know she was the princess of Far, Far Away but she decided to keep this a secret from them along with the curse as they headed to the movement hideout by a tunnel hidden in a forest but she was stunned seeing the hideout as it was like nothing she'd ever seen.

Brogan chuckled seeing her look of awe and knew she would like it here.

"You mean I can stay here?" she asked.

Brogan nodded in reply.

"Of course you can Fiona.

It's like a refuge for those of our kind who're hiding from Rumpel." he told her.

She was smiling as she knew that she would belong better here...

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing Fiona wake up from a dream but saw the candle light had gone out in their bedroom making her whimper a little as he wondered what was bothering her as he knew that she slept by candle light like their kids but wondered why she did as her sky blue eyes opened with tears flowing making him worried.

"Fiona it's okay!" he said seeing her panic.

He'd never seen her like this before and had a feeling something was bothering her as he relit the candle seeing fear on her face as she was rocking back and forth.

"I-I won't go back in there!

You can't make me!" he heard her say.

"It's okay Fiona, I'm here.

Please tell me what's wrong." he said.

Fiona began to calm seeing she was in her room with her husband.

"Fiona honey you okay?" he asked.

"No.

I-I thought I was... in the tower." she said.

He knew that being in the tower had ruined most of her life and relationship issues but he knew from hearing her talk about growing up in there, it sounded lonely and he could understand why she was so scared but knew the candle light thing was a comfort thing.

Like Felicia sleeping with Sir Squeakles.

"Fiona it's okay.

I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

I know that being in that tower hurt you more than anybody would know but you don't have to be alone anymore as you have people who care deeply about you and love you.

I wish I could help you with this." he told her.

But there was silence but he felt her wrap her arms around him as her head was on his chest but his heart beat was soothing her soul and he knew he was helping her.

"You're already helping me my noble knight.

If it wasn't for you, I would be alone.

I need you in my life." she said smiling.

He was relieved seeing she was okay.

He heard her yawn as those sky blue eyes of hers closed in sleep but hoped she was having peaceful dreams and knew things would be okay as he left the candle light on for Fiona's sake.

He knew she'd never be lonely as long as he was in her life...


End file.
